


You Should See The Other Guy

by inawasteland



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt “we both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories” au.  North is the big brother to the rescue and Tex is just badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should See The Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Tumblr used kittycatinblue (I think the penname is the same on here, no?) Admittedly I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be romantic or not, but I like to think that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship and your little mind can decide if it’s platonic or romantic. Go nuts!

If there was one thing South was good for, it was keeping things exciting. Of course, when it came to exciting, he tended to like less visits to the emergency room, but at least this time it wasn’t anything _too_ serious, just something that he couldn’t patch up at home.

“I told you, big bro, I could’ve taken him, you didn’t _have_ to defend my honor,” South quipped as North tried to apply pressure on the minor cut on his forehead. It was definitely going to need stitches.

“Nobody calls my sister a bitch,” he insisted, trying to keep his breathing slow and steady so as not to induce lightheadedness as a result of the blood loss. That was the one thing North hated about head wounds (and he should know, having sustained quite a few by now), no matter how superficial the cut was, it always wound up gushing an enormous amount of blood and never seemed to want to close up on its own.

“Well, I appreciate it all the same,” she murmured, pressing a kiss on the other side of her brother’s head. “I’m going to go see what the hold up is on getting you triaged.” With a squeeze of North’s shoulder, she was off to the nurse in charge of intake.

The emergency room sure was busy that night. There were the people who clearly did not need to be there at all (seriously, that guy definitely has the flu, but apparently he was also a hypochondriac who googled his symptom and definitely thinks he has cancer - _really_ ) and the people who probably should be admitted into surgery pronto, and then everyone in between, like him. He knew he could go a bit of time without being seen, so he didn’t care so long as he actually got seen before he blacked out from the blood loss.

In looking around though, he noticed a pair of eyes that were on him, who knows for how long. The stranger who those eyes belonged to quickly got up when their eyes met and took the now-vacant seat where South had been before.

“You look like you’ve seen better days. Hope the other guy looks worse,” she remarked. North couldn’t help but notice she was sporting a black eye, although what it was she was in the emergency room for he couldn’t immediately tell.

“Ah, yeah. This? Broken bottle, nothing too bad. Him? Probably going to think twice about picking on feisty blondes with big brothers that can easily break a few bones.” He beamed, obviously proud of his handiwork, even if the stranger couldn’t actually see for herself. Still, visuals were always nice.

“Oh, so that was your sister?” North couldn’t help but notice that her body language changed immediately, and instead of turned slightly away from North with her legs crossed, she uncrossed her legs and placed both hands on her thighs above her knees. He probably should warn her that South would probably be even worse than a girlfriend, but he was all too curious as to where this would head.

“Yeah, she got a bit drunk, what else is new?” he shrugged, not at all concerned. Even if they were probably banned from yet another bar. “So what brings you to this cheerful emergency room, anyway?”

“Oh, you know, same as you. The results of getting kicked out of yet another bar,” she yanked up one of her pants legs where it would appear she had a makeshift splint. How did he not notice her limp over here, anyway?

“Good lord, aren’t you in pain?” North resisted the urge to curse up a storm because it just _looked_ painful. And yet here Tex was, calmly talking to him.

“Pfft this is nothing. You should try getting shot!” She paused, looking around the emergency room before turning back to him and reaching a hand out towards him. “The name’s Allison, but most people call me Tex.”

North beamed at her, both curious as to how she got shot and built up enough pain tolerance that a broken leg was nothing more than a walk in the park to her. “You can call me North. Maybe after I get stitched up and your leg is set we can try our luck at another bar, hm?”

Tex glanced up at South, who was just returning from her trip to the triage nurse’s desk and was glaring at Tex, a look so venomous Tex wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to continue to associate herself with North. Yeah, maybe North should have warned her after all.

“Uh, only if your sister says it’s okay. I hear she’s got a big brother that knows how to break bones. And if that’s the case? I’m pretty sure she could finish the job,” she glanced up at South, clearly asking her permission. This was definitely not something Tex was used to, but as a thrill seeker, she really couldn’t pass up the chance. Besides, the three of them could probably get into some real trouble if they put their minds to it.

The silence that passed was almost excruciating while South appeared to be contemplating this, looking Tex in the eye and examining her as if she were a test subject in a laboratory. Tex had never been so scrutinized before.

And then when it felt like an eternity had passed, she relented.

“Okay, but only if you buy the first round of drinks.”

To which Tex let out her breath that she was holding and slipped North her phone number while he promised to call her. Just in time, too, since she heard her name over the P.A. system, and the triage nurse finally came to evaluate North’s situation. Who knew the emergency room could be almost as exciting as a bar?


End file.
